1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be used in various ways in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low manufacturing cost thereof. Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices for storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices for processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory device and the function of the semiconductor logic device. The electronics industry has increasingly desired improved characteristics for semiconductor devices. For example, high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality of semiconductor devices have been increasingly desired. Accordingly, structures of semiconductor devices have become more and more complicated, and semiconductor devices have become highly integrated.